


Chains (Request)

by Canunotbro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, That's it, ican't believe this, levicest, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canunotbro/pseuds/Canunotbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for Levicest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains (Request)

**Author's Note:**

> She requested 5-8 paragraphs

Dust and ashes fill the room as he was led down the dimly lit stair case. Did he regret a thing? Not at all. Rivaille wasn't exactly...Human. No. He was a demon. A demon lord from his home. Being captured was nothing to him though. He had been caught plenty of times and each time, he got out alive and without a scratch on himself. Of course he couldn't say the same for the other's. A smirk was plastered onto his lips as two hands held on to his metal-bound wrists. He saw all the empty cells and looked into each one. It was obvious they have all been used. It was like someone got out of bed that day and never fixed the covers. A tsk escaped him as he was roughly tugged to a stop. In front of a cell that was a little bigger than the other's. Or perhaps that was simply because there was no bed. Just some chains hanging from the wall. Not his cup of tea but he shouldn't have expected more. This was nothing compared to the dungeon's of the castles in his own world he has visited when he has done a few cases of taboo.

A hand pushed him in and then immediately shut the cage door behind him. Rivaille only smirked and sat down in the middle of the floor. There was nothing he could do but wait. The demon had a thing for playing with his victims. It often started out as teasing though. Of course that depended on the victim as well. Rivaille was a little biased when it came to the looks of them. From what he has heard, the King was one worth looking at. Slowly, he licked his lips with his slightly pointed tongue and waited for his prey to arrive.

When the Lord was captured, he was quite in the open. He would jump around and cause trouble. It was mainly stealing and touched people's faces. Oh how he loved to see someone squirm. Just seeing someone tense up was his favorite. Doing that to one of the guards was how he got here. Was it on purpose? Even he was unsure. The dark haired man lightly tugged on his cloak from behind, black and soft, as he thought he heard someone come closer. Was his prey finally here? Would his fun finally begin? Oh did he hope so.

The sound of heeled boots slowly made it's way down the steps as the sound of cloth rustling accompanied it. The king, Levi, was slowly making his way towards the cell. A soft sigh escaped him as he finally made his way down the steps and slowly took off his cape. Dealing with prisoners while wearing such a thing was never a good idea. Either that, or he felt no need to wear it. Whatever the case may be, Levi was aware Lord Rivaille was someone that shouldn't be messed with. Would that stop the king? Most likely not. He handed the cape to the guard following and soon waved him off. It would be better to do this alone, right? Soon he stopped in front of the barred door, being handed the key to not only the cell door, but also the cuffs that sit on the demon's wrist.

As his steps came closer, the Lord stood and leaned against the wall where the chains sat. As soon as he saw the king, his eyes widened. They were terribly similar. In fact, they were the same besides the horns that sit on top of Rivaille's head and the gray color of Levi's eyes instead of a poisonous red. Rivaille could already smell it. King Levi smelled of the finest lotions. The scents could be described as floral, and sweet. Yet there was something else hidden in the scent that had Rivaille's mind thrown for a loop. No matter. His looks were just as appetizing. The man was gorgeous. Although it may be perhaps they were practically the same person.

His hair was pitch black, with an under-cut style. Rivaille just wanted to run his hand through it. His skin was a nice pale color that brought a shiver up his own spine. His eyes were small, and staring at him as if Levi was waiting, just waiting for Rivaille to crack.Oh but he wasn't going to be that one. No... He wasn't going to be the one to crack. It was going to be the King himself. Levi slowly waved off the guard and unlocked the door, walking in and shutting it behind him. His eyes scanned over the demon man. Not bad.

"So, this is the famous Demon Lord Rivaille?" He walked closer, eyes narrowing onto the male in front of him. Rivaille wasn't going to speak. Or at least, not with the cuffs on.

"I will not say anything unless I am un-cuffed..." With that, Levi paused. Was this such a good idea? Whatever. It was his choice. So he simply nodded and walked around behind the Lord. He placed the key in the lock and with a small click, his hands were free. The cuffs dropped to the side and Rivaille turned around. 

"My... You look lovely." He spoke quietly while smirking, and trailing his finger across the bones that outlines his jaw. Oh how he would love to trail his lips up there and breathe into his ear. The King simply stood still. He was quite aware they looked no different. However he couldn't deny the shiver that ran up his spine as his finger trailed down his chin. Then slowly, he was backed up and up until he was pressed against the wall. What was that in the King's eyes? He felt a heat in the stomach as he stared into the other's red eyes, filled with hunger as if Levi was the Prey and Rivaille was the Predator.

Although this was a problem. His head was beginning to spin until he absolutely couldn't take it anymore. He could feel his hands being pushed up against the wall, metal clinging and soon enough, one wrist was being bound by the chain on the wall and soon the other. Rivaille took a couple steps back to view his work. Levi's static expression stood as he simply waited, the chains keeping his arms in the air. That's when the Lord got closer and leaned into his ear. 

"How about I give you reason to let you go, huh?" Rivaille pulled away to see the King's slightly widened eyes and rubbed his hips, causing his face to burn up slightly.

"May I, your Majesty?" He quickly pressed his lips against the King's, shoving his tongue through and exploring the other's mouth without mercy.

_You may._


End file.
